


Untitled BlackQueen Drabble

by BelieverQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 18:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelieverQueen/pseuds/BelieverQueen
Summary: Cora catches Regina and Daniel making out in the stables and takes matters into her own hands.
Relationships: Daniel Colter/Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Queen of Hearts | Cora
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Untitled BlackQueen Drabble

Regina felt like she was on fire. She and Daniel had been kissing in the stables for a good while now. His hands had slowly traveled from her waist up to her breasts. It wasn’t anything they hadn’t done before until he unbuttoned her riding jacket and slipped his hands under her white shirt. Warm palms and clumsy, questioning fingers had her nipples hard as rocks. Regina’s cheeks flushed and it was harder to breathe as wetness appeared between her thighs. She was untouched but she had heard stories from the two maids in her father’s employ. Suddenly there was a draft in the air and a crunch of boots in the dried hay.

Regina pulled from the kiss and saw her mother striding toward them. Panic was an inadequate word for Regina’s feelings as Cora halted before them with a downturned mouth and absolute fury in her brown eyes. “Mrs. Mills,” Daniel said in surprise, mouth hanging open and startled expression in place. “Mama, please,” Regina started only to be cut off by Cora. “Be quiet!” Regina cowered at the tone as if she’d been slapped. Daniel quickly removed his hands from beneath Regina’s blouse and turned to face Cora, saying, “Please understand … I love your daughter.”

Cora scoffed openly and retorted, “I know what you want from my daughter, and it isn’t love.” Cora ripped out his heart without another word and left Regina there gaping. Daniel sagged toward the ground and Regina followed to catch him. It was too late to say goodbye as Cora crushed his heart into sand. He was gone. Regina kissed his lips and cried as her heart shattered. A moment later Regina looked up to her mother with fury etched on her face. “You didn’t have to do that,” Regina spit angrily. “Silence,” Cora commanded flatly in a controlled tone. It was clear by the look in her eyes that Daniel’s death didn’t mean anything to her; she was still furious.

Regina fought back as Cora used magic to steal her voice and suspend her in midair, but her squirming and kicking proved futile. When Cora tired of her antics, she transported the two of them into Regina’s bedroom. Magic pinned Regina to the bed while Cora glared down at her. “Where did he touch you?” Cora demanded. “Here?” Cora grabbed roughly at Regina’s left breast, causing Regina to hiss in pained pleasure. Regina felt like something was very wrong with this, but something else pulled her toward this dark kind of love like a magnet. “Y-yes,” Regina answered, swallowing hard.

Cora moved her hand down Regina’s body to the apex of her thighs and squeezed Regina there through her riding pants. It wasn’t gentle; it was possessive. “No,” Regina breathed out. Cora immediately let go and released the magic that was binding her daughter to the bed. Regina was happy to have her freedom, but the dark and twisted corner of her heart wondered what it would feel like to have Mother’s love.


End file.
